Shintai Uchiha
| kanji = 真諦 | romanji = | other names = Red Prince (朱の王子, Ake no ōji) Copy Ninja Shintai (コピー忍者の真諦, Kopī Ninja no Shintai) Shintai of the Sharingan (写輪眼の真諦, Sharingan no Shintai) | image = | birthdate = August 19 | age = 12-13 14 16-17 | gender = Male | height = 149.8-151.2 cm 169.2-170.3 cm 177 cm | weight = 40 kg 60 kg 60.5 kg | blood type = B | clan = Hyūga Clan Uchiha Clan | hometown = Reikaigakure | homecountry = Land of Wisdom | affiliation = Reikaigakure Ishigakure | occupation = | team = | partner = | family = Shinzui Uchiha (Father) Nakano Hyūga (Mother) Shintoshi (Brother) Shino (Brother) Shinoka (Sister) Shinzō (Brother) Shinami (Sister) | rank = Pre-timeskip: Chūnin Timeskip: Tokubetsu Jōnin Post-timeskip: Anbu | classification = Sensor Type | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = 12 | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | beast = |unique traits= Can absorb chakra Body does not produce any scent | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) | jutsu = Ninjutsu: Big Ball Rasengan Buried Savage Lamprey Carnivorous Belch Psalm Chakra Suppression Technique Clear Liquor Bullet Clone Great Explosion Debris Waltz Object Extraction Technique Rasengan Shadow Clone Technique Shapeshifting Technique Spiralling Serial Spheres Summoning Technique ( , , ) Summoning: Four-Headed Lampreys Quickstep: Snake Fang Disturbance Strike Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Bukijutsu: Assisted Sealing Dispatch Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Metalwork Violent— Many Bursting Shuriken Fire Release: Fire Release: Divine Wind Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Heavenly Prison Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Shadow Clone Technique Fire Release: Temper Fire Release: Thousand Cherry Blossoms Earth Release: Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Earth Shore Return Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Rending Drill Fang Whac-A-Mole Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Golden Rapid Thunder Whip Lightning Release: Overdrive Teleforce Yang Release: White Lightning White Lightning: Illusive Radiance Wind Release: Blade of Wind Blade of Wind— Squall Ominous Wind "Wind": Quadruple Wind Release: Bursting Compressed Air Wind Release: Catastrophic Gale Fang Wind Release: Perceptive Birdshot Wind Release: Rasengan Wind Release: Super Rasengan Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale Wind Release: Wind Formation Wall Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist Vacuum Sword Genjutsu: Antithesis Coercion Sharingan Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Doublespeak Incense Demonic Illusion: Mirage Lamprey Genjutsu: Sharingan Minakatatomi Temple of Suffering Technique Taijutsu: Drunken Fist Meteor — Glancing Mistral Piercing Foot Senjutsu: Sage Mode Sage Art: Revolving Chamber-style Fist Sage Art: Repeated Cyclone Scythe Technique Sage Art: Yin Release Wind Dispatch Sage Art: Super Massive Rasengan Wheel of Dharma Sensory: Heated Presage Vermilion Bird Autumn Breeze | tools = Chakra Armor Lite Ice Bomb Flash Bomb Explosive Tag Shuriken Launcher Chakra Knife Kunai Military Rations Pill Crossbow Sealing Tag Wire Strings |}} Shintai (真諦, Shintai) also known as the Red Prince (朱の王子, Ake no ōji) is the son of Shinzui Uchiha and Nakano Hyūga. Being the youngest of the House of Shin, Shintai grew up as a pampered child, who was spoiled and praised by both his mother and his sister, Shinoka; which would further motivate to work hard at the academy and later on, as a genin, in order to not let him down. Stated by Shintai, he has become something of a slave to the "myth of Shintai" and has to constantly work hard to live up to that myth as achieve the recognition and respect of his father, who is also the leader of his village. While he does fully support his elder brother, Shintoshi, he has made it evidently clear that he has no interest in the seat of the Kage and instead wishes to protect it on the front lines by joining and eventually leading the Anbu black ops squad as their commander. He would achieve the rank of Chūnin at the age of 12 and Tokubetsu Jōnin by the age of 14, which would lead to him eventually being recommended and by the age of 16, he would in fact, join the Anbu Black Ops. As of now, he is responsible for leading a specialized unit of Reikai Anbu as their squad leader (分隊長, Buntaichō). At the same time, he has also started gaining fame and traction from other villages and is known as Copy Ninja Shintai (コピー忍者の真諦, Kopī Ninja no Shintai) because of his prowess with the sharingan that he uses to copy techniques that he deems as impressive or unique. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Unlike his genin teammates, who peaked at just above chūnin level in their youth and required external means such as the Gravel Beast Cursed Seal to boost their abilities and power, Shintai due to a mix of factors such as his superior genetics and hardwork, was able to become an extremely powerful shinobi, hailed as one of the greatest of his generation. His skill allowed him to become a Tokubetsu Jōnin at the age of 14, despite having his promotion rejected twice before by his father, the Chiekage, who simply thought Shintai was too immature to handle the job, but his skills made him reconsider the decision by the time he turned 14. Similarly, by the age of 15, he was able to enter the ranks of Anbu and subsequently a squad captain in a matter of a year. His further training put him beyond the skills and prowess of the average Jōnin, with even his former sensei, hinting that Shintai had in fact surpassed him. Even as a 12 year old, he was able to take on a small platoon of chūnin while slightly fatigued and injured, which speaks volumes about his power and skills. Given his mastery of the Sharingan and chakra control, he was deemed as one of the best choices when it came to fighting and suppressing a Jinchuriki without killing them, as seen from his ability to suppress and then knock out the Three tail's host Shachi Nyūdō. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Shintai displayed natural almost subconscious talent and mastery of chakra control and flow, to the point where was able to unconsciously suppress and even alter his own chakra as an infant, to all the way up to his prepubescent days; leading to even a legendary shinobi such as Shinzui Uchiha greatly underestimate both his skill and sheer volume of chakra. While in comparison to his parents, who were naturally blessed with copious amounts of chakra, what Shintai possessed as a kid was insignificant but was still drastically more than all other academy students. By the age of nine, he was able to create five solid clones and perform the Uchiha's famed Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in succession, which is more of a result of his skill with chakra control mitigating the loss of chakra and releasing a very controlled amount rather than raw potency. Even as a genin, his chakra control was so inherently impressive that he could condense hand seals for performing certain techniques and was even identified by his own mother, Nakano Hyūga as a potential genjutsu type, due to his natural knack for chakra flow, control and ability to identify and dispel genjutsu whenever its cast. The Byakugan, which in the hands of an Ōtsutsuki clan member is known for increasing the range of any genjutsu cast by the user still failed to catch him in one, although, this is likely because Nakano was only using low-level illusions against her son while training him but is still an impressive feat, nonetheless. Shintai's chakra is rather potent, a conclusion drawn by his sensei after witnessing a Rasengan from one of his clones, at the age of 12. Not only being able to contain and form a Rasengan, which in itself is a technique highly dependent on control and potency, but was also able to send a high Chūnin-tier opponent flying in excess of a dozen meters and crashing into a rather large piece of boulder that exceeded at least sixteen meters in height and causing internal damage to the foe in question while inflicting violent fragmentation on the boulder in the process. His chakra control was so refined that he was able to form a Rasengan on his own, with one arm, at the age of 13 and was able to perform the Spiralling Serial Spheres later on; a technique that should require great chakra control and mastery of high degree shape transformation. While initially, his clones were only half as strong as he was, he was later on able to increase the amount of chakra and physicality they could have, which must have come with better mastery of the technique and growth in his own reserves. Initially, Shintai could create up to six clones as a genin but with training, was able to pull off ten clones by the time he was preparing for the Chūnin Exams and even went onto learn how to use the technique with one handed seals, a feat that is incredibly rare among Shinobi. During his fight with Shino, he admits to being able to create two dozen clones at once, thus showing clear growth in both his reserves and his ability to marginalize chakra taxation. Agility and speed have always been tied to Shintai's main arsenal, as he prefers using taijutsu in combination with his bukijutsu skills to take on an opponent rather than jumping straight to ninjutsu. Also since his philosophy as stated by the boy himself, revolves around, "move more, get hit less" Shintai is partially self-taught in terms of actual taijutsu skills, although, he did study the Gentle Fist style through texts and watching his sisters spar, he has rarely tried to learn it himself. He only learned the basics as a part of his Shinobi kumitite lessons and then further refined them under his Jōnin sensei, however, what his master was more concerned about was increasing his physical speed, as well as chakra-enhanced speed. Even before becoming a genin, he would play a game of parkour train with his friends, where they would scale the city on the moving train and jump from the top of one train to another, etc. thus showing early signs of high agility. Shintai on his feet, while using a weighted vest and ankle weights have been shown to be fast enough to catch up to the Spirit Express (元気快速, Genki Kisoku) of Reikaigakure which certainly moves in excess of seventy six meters per second without even breaking a sweat. As a genin, he would far surpass this speed, being able to sprint through all of the privately owned section of the Reikaigakure fields in less than two seconds despite it exceeding 300 yards in length, if one were to run straight through it. As dancing and showbiz became more a part of the culture, Shintai took part in what could be only described as a form of tumbling, tricking and graceful rhythmic dance which only further adds to his coordination, balance, grace and overall dodging skills. Removing his weights leads to an increase in speed, both in terms of his reaction, travel speed and the speed of his kicks, this increase has always been remarked as highly impressive and was stated to multiply what was seen as his base speed by nearly three times. Shintai would then continue to hone his speed and evasion skills for another year, until the chūnin exams, at which point, most of his opponent(s) had difficulty tracking him with their eyes, let alone being able to tag him with their weapons and fist. While during the three weeks till the final round had him focus more on building up his physical strength, endurance and chakra reserves, there was some implied vague increase in his speed and reaction time. During his final round, he was able to dodge and counter each and every single shuriken hurled at him using the Sound Shuriken technique at a distance of less than 10 feet. While the true extent of his physical strength remains unknown, he is at least been shown to be strong enough to kick down a door with its hinges off without difficulty and overpower as well as later on throw a wrestler, who was substantially larger than him; though, he uses technique for the latter instead of brute strength. However, when angered by Yoin, he punched the Otogakure shinobi so hard that it not only knocked his tooth out but also knocked him out cold; with Yoin later on stating that Shintai also partially fractured his jaw. This combined with the fact that he has been seen wielding recurve bows with a draw weight of over 150 lbs, wielding a giant sword which should easily weigh around 300 lbs, blocked an incoming punch from another Sound shinobi, gives a good gauge of his strength. It is blatantly stated that he can move faster than 777 miles per hour, even without requiring him to remove his weights or using chakra to further amplify himself. With his weights removed, he is able to speeds just above one thousand miles per hour, at which point even other Chūnin-level fighters start having problem with him, as his striking speed would be even greater than that, due to Shintai being able to simply punch and even kick much faster than he is able to move and run. After being promoted to the status of a Chūnin, he only takes part in a short spar against his own mother and then against Shino, who teaches him the Quickstep: Snake Fang Disturbance Strike, that he makes more effective by further training his body to be slightly faster and maintain it for longer, which when combined with his two-tomoe Sharingan which already increases his dexterity and aim-dodging skills, makes him a terrifying opponent, physically. In his spar against his father, he casually cover a distance of a little over two miles in just under 9 seconds while barely trying or using body-flicker. He also displayed fairly high levels of endurance and durability even when not amplifying himself with chakra, as witnessed from him being able to stand up after he fell 25 meters in spite of being drugged and kicked off the ledge of the building. During his training days as a genin, he would get hit with a by his sensei, in response to him not meeting certain expectations of their training or in a mission, during his punishments, Shintai was not allowed to use chakra to protect himself and thus took the full front of the force. He has had a couple of sticks even broken on his back and was more bummed out than concerned or in pain. While reinforcing his skin, muscles and bones with chakra, he has been able to easily recover after taking a direct attack from a strong electric current from Chūnin level shinobi and has managed to dash straight through the the dragon fire technique used by a Genin. With spirit flicker, he is able to temporarily increase his speeds to the levels of highly skilled Tokubetsu Jōnin who have an expertise in taijutsu and are known for their combat and travel speed. He is also able to leave several seemingly tangible images of himself, once he removes his weights. During the time Shintai was training alone to surpass his father, he had already reached the point where his reaction time was less than that of a millisecond and could move as fast as 1,500 miles per hour without needing to remove his weights, though this is also the point where diminishing returns start hitting him, since now removing weights would also result in a difference of less than 26%. His strength had also increased to the point where he could through a kunai straight through two mud wolves without him requiring to infuse chakra. This combined with the fact that his chakra reserves had only grown since then and he had attained two-tomoed Sharingan classified him as a high C-class threat. During his spar with his brother Shino, it was revealed that his striking speed and reaction time had increased a bit again and he could now use his eyes to somewhat keep track of and predict the movements of even lightning timers; though, barely. However, during what is hugely referred to as the "timeskip period", Shintai trained under and along with his older sister, Shinoka to improve both his chakra control and physical capabilities along with the mastery of his Sharingan, and was able to quintuple his speed by the time he was 13 years of age. Even without removing his weights, he was over ten times faster than the speed of sound, thus extremely slow moving techniques such as the embarrassingly sluggish sky-colored jade was a little more than laughable to him. By increasing the weights used, he was able to mitigate his diminishing returns, and was able to increase his striking and movement speed by at least 33% when removing them. By further adding chakra, he could double this already impressive speed, and given that he had finally awakened the fully matured Sharingan, fighting him was no task for any shinobi that was not already an expert of taijutsu and speed, who had extensively trained to fight off a Sharingan-user. Though, by the time he turned 14, Shintai no longer used weighted braces or clothing for training and had all of his speed accessible to him at all times, and could move in excess of 22,800 meters per second and nearly doubling this speed by whilst using his chakra. As a Tokubetsu Jōnin, there was some notable increases in his endurance and physical strength along with some minor increase in dexterity and reaction timing, even without the usage of the Sharingan, making him a mid B-class threat. By this point, his chakra reserves, stamina and control had become masterful and were already on mid-Jōnin level. His battle perception and reflexes also increased drastically, with him in particular claiming that they had tripled, which would put him at quasi-lightning time reaction without the aid of his Sharingan and with it, he could easily react to lightning based attacks. His strength had also grown considerably in these two years, as he was now able to casually toss away a wild bear off of him, crush a chakra dart launch under his foot, bend steel bars and punch through large wooden shields reinforced with thick leather. He had seemingly inherited the gifted physicality of the members of his family in his teens, compared to his siblings who had realized this gift much early on. While holding back, he pushed off a man off his chair and through the window, causing him to land about twenty five yards away from his initial position and later on was able to use nothing but sheer strength to break out of a handcuff that suppresses one's chakra and was stated to be just over twenty times stronger than regular handcuffs. Also as a result of his training with Shino, his body's durability had grown to the point where he could use only a small amount of his chakra to tank a force equal to five hundred tons of boulders falling on him continuously for five minutes. Taijutsu Shintai has always been highly skilled at taijutsu, being able to score perfect points in it since his early academy days and having won almost all shinobi-kumitite spars with his genin teammates; with his jōnin sensei even being impressed by his level of physicality and taijutsu skills during the bell-test. He was able to swiftly defeat a three-man genin squad on his own during the Chūnin Exams and had also been able to dodge all of Yoin's attacks during the final round while landing blows on him before he could react, several times. Despite being caught off guard by Yoin after the exams, as mentioned before, he knocked out the sound-nin with a single blow. His speed, reflexes and calm demeanor allow him to avoid and counter attacks while analyzing the fighting style of his opponent; this ability is further supplemented by his use of the Sharingan which allows him to read body language and movement, as well as copy certain fighting styles. Shintai has also extensively studied the gentle-fist and in theory, can replicate it in combat but since he lacks the Byakugan he is unable to hit tenketsu with precision. However, this is made up for by his knowledge for nerve strikes and more common pressure points on the body that he can actually hit. He is able to stun or incapacitate people by using such nerve strikes and has done so on many occasions. Due to the aid of technology in the modern era, using his Sharingan and by tricking his brain, he is able to watch taijutsu matches and spars on television (which in themselves are rather explosive and fast) but he plays them in the fast-forward mode; making them seem as much as 32 times faster, which he is then able to replicate by copying with his Sharingan, making his strikes, dodges and counters that much more faster. This is why Shintai had to train his body to a ridiculous extent as replicating such fast and explosive moves can be extremely stressful for an untrained body. This eventually resulted in his combat speed and reaction speed being much greater than his fastest travel speed, which makes him an incredibly dangerous opponent. In fact, it is rather ridiculous the rate at which he can strike someone, especially after discarding his weights, to the point that a single punch from him clocked in at just over mach 3, at the age of 13. Unlike his brother and father, who gravitated more towards the more flamboyant and over-utilized , Shintai has always been more attracted to ; a much more effective and practical martial art, instead of its over reliance on flashy movements and rhythms, which Shintai deducted would be highly ineffective and stupid, especially against multiple opponent(s) in a non-sparring related situation, he opted to invest and learn the art from the young age of five. Something that his mother greatly supported. Shintai is able to seamlessly blend the hard, soft and hard/soft techniques to neutralize an enemy attack earlier on. He also later on started learning under his ...TBA Ninjutsu Nature Transformation .]] By the age of 13, Shintai was able to use at least three different nature transformations, with them being fire, earth and wind. Although, since he can cast and resist genjutsu both with and without his Sharingan, he does have access to Yin Release. Bukijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan His prowess with the Sharingan is so great that he was able to incapacitate several Kirigakure shinobi and then placed three of them in the Shapeshifting Technique, passing them off as shadow clones without anyone noticing. Senjutsu Shintai's eventual growth in terms of chakra reserves allowed him to learn senjutsu of Kikanetsu Lake, which greatly enhanced his techniques and physical parameters whilst granting him an almost unconscious activation of Self-Healing Technique that would heal all of his potential or previous injuries without him needing to weave hand signs. With his Sage Mode, he is able to perform extremely powerful and taxing techniques such as the Super-Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and Wind Release: Super Rasengan in succession. Even though, his variation was originally imperfect, his imperfect Shrimp Sage Mode granted a much greater amplification in strength, speed, durability and reflexes compared to the maximum granted by the second stage of the Gravel Beast Cursed Seal, which already increases the physical capabilities of its user by a dozen times/twelve times. With his Shrimp Sage Mode, he gains the additional ability to move each of his eye independent of one another and six types of photoreceptor cells instead of the four that ordinary humans have. He can tune the sensitivity of this long-wavelength colour vision to adapt to his environment, this combined with his increased range of detecting chakra and the ability to predict attacks and their intensity without needing to see them, makes him nigh-untouchable on the battlefield. He is also able to utilize nature energy and the principals of the Piston Shrimp taijutsu style in combination to produce devastating sonoluminescent blast waves that works even better underwater. In his imperfect form, his eyeballs completely transform, resembling a compound eye that is violet in color, his overall body looks more slender and it is hypothesized that he does in fact gain a few centimeters of height (causing his limbs to lengthen as well) and gains gills, which aid in underwater combat. Shintai does later on master the from, attaining, the Perfected Shrimp Sage Mode, which was signified by him gaining violet markings in the form of concentric circles around his eyes, instead of altering his entire eye, while retaining the same function, if not being more acute. He is also able to manifest gills at will now and almost "retract" them, when required, as his gills are a potential weak spot on his body. As a Perfected Sage Mode user, he gains more time in the form and is able to enter it much quicker, whilst also gaining a minor boost in strength and speed. He would further this mastery by combining it with the shadow style to produce senjutsu-enhanced blades of wind out of thin air. This mastery of Senjutsu would leave even the truth-seeker balls useless against him. Intelligence Statistics Trivia * Shintai's name (真諦) when translated means "essence" in Buddhism or "ultimate truth". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fire Release User Category:Wind Release User Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Sharingan User